


Nomes Marcados (Sansa & Mya)

by carolss



Series: Nomes Marcados [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Sendo uma romântica do jeito que ela era Sansa sempre sonhou com o dia em que o nome de seu futuro amado se revelasse. Isso até esse dia chegar.





	1. Um

**Author's Note:**

> Então essa fic originalmente era parte de uma coleção com diversas soulmate aus de asoiaf mas que aos poucos sansa/mya foi dominando então eu vou postar aqui exclusivamente os capítulos referentes a elas

A marca tendia a aparecer durante a adolescência, embora houvessem casos daqueles que já nasceram com a sua, daqueles em que só tinha aparecido quando estavam com mais de oitenta anos, e alguns pouco afortunados onde ela nunca apareceu.

A marca era um nome que um dia era subitamente era queimado na pele, um trabalho dos deuses a maioria acreditava. O nome que aparecia era geralmente era o de um amante, algumas vezes um amigo, um irmão, em alguns raros casos um inimigo. O nome que aparecia sempre era o de alguém importante, o nome do mais próximo de uma alma gêmea que quem receber a marca vai encontrar nesse mundo.

Sendo uma romântica do jeito que ela era Sansa sempre sonhou com o dia em que o nome de seu futuro amado se revelasse. Isso até esse dia chegar. Ela não contou para ninguém, e agradeceu aos deuses pelo nome ter aparecido na dobra de seu joelho que sempre estava escondida debaixo de seus vestidos. No Porto Real em seus momentos tristes quando tinha um pouco de privacidade ela ia tracejar aquelas três letras com seus dedos, as vezes isso a confortava, em outras só a deixava mais triste por acreditar que ela talvez nunca tivesse nem a chance de conhecer a pessoa a qual aquele nome pertencia.

Ela a conhece no Vale, embora isso não tenha trazido a alegria que Sansa tinha esperança que trouxesse, porque embora no pescoço facilmente exposto pelo cabelo curto de Mya Stone estivesse o nome Sansa, a outra garota só a chamava e a reconhecia como Alayne.


	2. Dois

Mya chegava a ter um pouco de pena da filha do Lorde Protetor do Vale quando ela estava na companhia de Myranda Royce. Mya tinha convivido com Randa desde que elas eram meninas então ela já estava muito bem acostumada com o hábito da outra garota de fazer comentários que variavam de maliciosos a explicitamente indecentes, mas esse claramente não era o caso com Alayne Stone, e Randa claramente estava se deleitando em fazer a garota ficar corando entre tons de rosa e vermelho, então por isso Mya não se importou muito quando Randa resolveu fazer dela o alvo de seus comentários já que isso significaria dar Alayne uma folga de se sentir embaraçada.

“Então Mya aparentemente alguém gosta de você” Myranda disse.

“Mesmo ?”

“Sim, Lothor Brune aparentemente está encantado com você”

“Oh. Certo”

“Isso significa que você não está interessada ?”

“Sim, eu acho”

“Porque ? Porque ele é velho ? Ou porque você está se guardando pra Sonsa ?”

“Sansa” Mya a corrigiu.

Nesse momento Alayne tropeçou e quase caiu, mas Mya a segurou a tempo.

“Você está bem ?”

“Sim, eu sinto muito” Alayne disse com as bochechas muito vermelhas.

“Você não precisa ficar embaraçada, essa parte é meio escorregadia, se você quiser pode segurar no braço que eu te pego caso você se desequilibre de novo”

“Eu quero” Alayne disse já a segurando.

Mya notou que as mãos de Alayne pareciam estar tremendo um pouco, mas não pensou muito a respeito disso porque Myranda logo voltou a falar :

“Então você está se mantendo casta para o seu amor verdadeiro ?”

“Não, é meio tarde para isso”

“Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer, desde que esse nomezinho apareceu no seu pescoço eu não vi você flertando com ninguém”

“Bem ao contrario de moças bem-nascidas eu tenho que trabalhar pra sobreviver, então não sobra tanto tempo assim pra flerte”

“Isso é uma desculpa, se eu tivesse nascido fora da nobreza eu trabalharia mas arranjaria tempo para ter vinte amantes diferentes”

“Se tratando de você Randa eu acredito”

Myranda riu e disse :

“Mas há um tempo atrás se a minha memória não está me falhando você arranjou um tempo para flerte quando se tratou de um certo Mychel Redfort”

“Sim, e você sabe muito bem como isso acabou”

“Uma experiência ruim nessas áreas faz parte da vida”

“É mas parece meio bobo agora me meter nessas coisas sabendo que não vai acabar sendo importante”

“E o quanto essa coisinha chamada desejo que dá brilho a vida ?”

“Desejo tem seu valor, mas não é amor, nem se compara”

“Isso é tão inocente e ingênuo, eu aposto que até a Alayne que é uma donzela não pensa assim”

Nesse ponto Alayne falou :

“Eu sinto muito Randa mas eu me sinto bem mais inclinada a concordar com a Mya nessa questão”

Mya notou que as bochechas de Alayne estavam vermelhas de novo, mas dessa vez ela estava sorrindo. Mya sorriu de volta. E Myranda por sua vez revirou os olhos e disse :

“Eu estou cercada por puritanas”


	3. Três

_Não conte para ela._ Era isso que Sansa dizia para si mesma toda vez que Mya aparecia no Ninho da Águia.

_O dia em que você conhece a sua alma gêmea é aquele em que o seu feliz para sempre começa_. Era isso que Sansa costuma acreditar quando ela era mais nova, e agora ela sabia por experiência que aquilo era uma tolice. Ela se lembrava do dia em que Robb tinha recebido sua marca, e como ele havia reclamado que o nome Jeyne era tão comum que seria praticamente impossível encontrar a certa. Mas eventualmente ele conheceu a sua Jeyne, e Sansa tinha certeza que ele deve ter a amado tanto, e esse amor o fez perder a guerra e a sua cabeça.

_Uma pessoa pode confiar todos os segredos a sua alma gêmea porque ela nunca a trairia_. Ela gostaria de acreditar nisso, mas ela temia ser apenas mais uma bobagem, ela confiara em tantas pessoas que ela não devia e ela tinha pagado tão caro por isso. Então ela tinha que ficar constantemente se lembrando :  _Não conte para ela. Não encare a nome no pescoço dela, ou os lábios dela, ou aqueles grandes olhos azuis que ela tem. Resista a vontade de passar seus dedos pelos cabelos despenteados dela, ou de empurra-la contra a parede mais próxima e finalmente sentir como os lábios dela iam sentir contra os seus. Você é uma dama, você pode se controlar, você deve se controlar. E não conte para ela, não conte para ela..._


	4. Quatro

“Você está usando um vestido !” Sansa disse surpresa ao ver Mya.

Sansa se sentiu um tanto tola assim que as palavras terminaram de sair, aquela era a festa do dia do nome de Myranda Royce então fazia sentido que Mya fosse usar uma roupa mais tradicional.

“Sim, eu estou. É muito estranho ?”

“Não ! Eu sempre me perguntei como você ficaria se vestindo, como hum-“

“Como uma garota ?”

“Você parece com uma garota de qualquer jeito, o que eu quis dizer é como uma dama”

“Certo. Ficou bom ?”

“Sim ficou ótimo, eu gosto das suas roupas normais, mas não faria nenhum mal te tirar daquelas calças de vez em quando”

Myranda Royce que chegou na conversa só para ouvir a última parte ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorrindo disse :

“Wow Alayne, eu realmente não esperava ver uma garota tão boazinha sendo tão ousada em suas propostas”

Sansa pode sentir suas bochechas corando. Mya por sua vez não pareceu nem um pouco afetada pelo comentário malicioso de Myranda e disse :

“Ignore ela Alayne”

“Ei ! É o dia do meu nome ninguém pode me ignorar hoje”

Mya sorriu e disse :

“Como você quiser aniversariante”

“Bom ! Então minhas convidadas estão se divertindo ?”

“Sim, muito obrigada pela sua hospitalidade” Sansa disse.

“Então eu ouvi que uma certa moça dançou com Harry Hardyng três vezes desde que a festa começou.

Isso era verdade, Petyr achou apropriado a apresentar para o rapaz no começo da festa, o rapaz era belo e charmoso como tinham lhe descrito.

“Sim, foram danças bem agradáveis, ele é bem habilidoso com os seus pés” Sansa disse.

“Você devia ter cuidado com o Harry” Mya disse.

“Porque ?”

“Rapazes como ele tendem a não ser muito honestos com garotas como nós, confie em mim eu sei por experiência. Eu sei que o Harry pode ser bem divertido, mas ele é um tanto, hum-“

“O que a Mya está tentando dizer é que Harry Hardyng é o maior galinha do Vale, ele tem dezenove anos e já tem duas filhas bastardas, até mesmo o Rei Robert do jeito que ele era só tinha uma nessa idade” Myranda disse.

Mya pareceu ficar um tanto tensa com a menção de seu pai.

“Eu sei disso, e eu vou tomar cuidado” Sansa disse.

“Certo, parece começando a servir o jantar, vamos pra mesa ?” Mya perguntou.

“Pode ir na minha frente, eu só quero falar com a Randa um momento e já vou ao seu encontro”

“Ok, te vejo lá”

Sansa observou Mya andando pra longe, ela realmente ficava bem com um vestido, mais do que Sansa tinha imaginado.

“Então você quer realmente falar comigo sobre alguma coisa ou aquilo que você disse foi só uma desculpa pra você checar o traseiro da Mya enquanto ela está de costas ?” Myranda disse.

Sansa corou novamente.

“Posso te pedir um favor ?”

“Pedir claro, se eu vou poder conceder esse favor é outra história”

“Certo, será que você poderia evitar mencionar o falecido Rei Robert por favor ?”

“Porque ?”

“Porque a Mya não gosta ”

“Ela nunca reclamou”

“Sim, mas eu pude ver que quando você falou dele que ela ficou um tanto desconfortável”

“Bem eu posso fazer isso, só não entendo porque seria um favor pra você já que a Mya seria a única que se beneficiaria com isso”

“Eu não quero ver ela triste, esse é o meu beneficio”

Myranda a olhou por uns dez segundos como se a tivesse analisando, Sansa esperou que ela fosse fazer algum outro comentário que a faria ficar vermelha, mas a outra garota para a sua surpresa apenas respirou fundo e disse :

“Eu vou fazer o favor que você pediu Alayne, sem problemas.”

“Obrigada Randa”

“De nada, então vamos comer ?”


	5. Cinco

“Alguém gosta de você Mya” Myranda disse.

“Você já me contou isso”

“Eu estou falando de uma pessoa diferente, pelo jeito você anda bem charmosa ultimamente porque além de Lothor Brune você conquistou o coração da nossa doce Alayne Stone”

“Você está errada”

“Eu não estou ! Ela fica vermelha e tímida quando ela olha pra você, é bem fofo na verdade”

“Ela fica vermelha porque você fica fazendo comentários maliciosos, não tem nada haver comigo”

“É diferente, eu já estive na companhia dela sem a sua presença e ela muda quando você está lá, confie em mim eu sei umas coisinhas sobre atração. E francamente você precisa da pratica”

“Como assim ?”

“Bem eu não conheço muitos homens chamados Sansa, e até onde eu sei todos os seus amantes no passado foram do sexo oposto, imagine você conhece Sansa um dia e tudo é romântico e mágico como em uma canção, vocês riem, dançam, e acabam na cama juntas, e aí toda a mágica se quebra porque você não sabe como fazer as coisas direito ou faz tudo desajeitadamente, a pobre garota vai ficar tão decepcionada. E você vai dizer :  _Deuses porque eu não segui o conselho da minha sábia amiga Randa ?”_

“Eu nunca diria isso”

“Detalhes. E Alayne ia apreciar, mesmo que no fim você a deixe por a garota do seu pescoço, ela sempre parece tão melancólica, mas não tanto quanto ela está com você, felicidade tem o seu valor, mesmo que não dure para sempre”

“Olha mesmo se eu acreditasse em você, e eu não acredito, eu não acho que seria certo fazer isso com ela”

“Porque não ?”

“Ela é uma menina, ela tem quatorze anos”

“E daí ? Ela é florescida e você tem dezenove, não é uma diferença de idade tão grande assim, não comparada com algumas que a gente vê por aí”

“Você só está entediada e tentando criar intriga”

“Não é intriga, é uma conclusão tirada após minhas cuidadosas observações : ela realmente gosta de você, eu não estou mentindo. E também eu não contei pra ninguém além e eu não pretendo fazer isso, então o seu comentário sobre intriga é muito cínico”

“Obrigada Randa”

“Então você vai aceitar o meu conselho ?”

“Não, eu to te agradecendo por não falar com mais ninguém sobre isso”

“Oh, de nada. Mas você devia aceitar o meu conselho”

“Não”

“Apenas pense um pouco sobre isso”

“Eu não vou”

“Eu não acredito em você” Myranda disse sorrindo satisfeita.


	6. Seis

“Alayne ?”

“Sim ?”

“Será que daria pra você parar de olhar para o meu pescoço por favor ?”

Mya por um segundo esperou que a garota fosse negar que estava fazendo isso como os outros, mas ela disse :

“Sim, é claro, eu sinto muito, foi muito rude da minha parte, por favor me perdoe”

A garota parecia tão embaraçada que fez com que Mya se sentisse culpada.

“Não se preocupe cara, não foi tão ruim assim, pelo menos você foi sutil, desde que a marca apareceu eu tive que lidar com muita gente encarando”

“Isso é muito rude da parte deles”

“Eu acho que é mais curiosidade, é chato quando os outros começam a encarar mas eu entendo não é tão comum assim ver gente com nomes marcados do mesmo gênero”

“Porque você não deixa seu cabelo crescer para cobrir a sua marca ?”

“Eu pensei em fazer isso assim que apareceu, mas acabei decidindo que não”

“Porque não ? Não seria mais agradável não ter que lidar com gente olhando estranho ?”

“Sim, mas eu penso que talvez um dia eu vou estar andando por uma vila qualquer e ela vai ver nome dela no meu pescoço e talvez isso faça ela vir falar comigo. Sim é chato quando os outros ficam encarado mas se tem uma chance de isso vir a trazê-la pra mim vale a pena inconveniência, pelo menos eu espero que esse seja o caso”

Alayne sorriu para ela após ouvir isso, mas os olhos dela pareciam bem tristes.


	7. Sete

Quando o noivado foi anunciado todos os senhores do Vale presentes no Ninho da Águia naquela tarde pareceram chocados, até mesmo Myranda que sempre parecia tão segura pareceu um tanto chocada e abalada por um segundo.

A única coisa que lhe trouxe um pouco de conforto foi saber que Mya Stone só apareceria no ninho da águia a noite, bem depois que Petyr ter anunciado para os Senhores do Vale o noivado dela com Harry Hardyng, Sansa teria que sorrir e parecer apaixonada, talvez Mya não pensasse muito sobre aquilo se visse naquele momento, mas em alguns meses após o casamento, após todos souberem quem ela era Mya provavelmente se lembraria disso e seria mais um motivo para a outra garota a odiar.

Depois de um tempo os olhares confusos pararam e ela recebeu um número razoável de parabéns dos presentes, quando a maioria se dispersou foi quando Myranda se aproximou.

“Wow. Vem comigo pro quarto que eu to hospedada, eu quero saber tudo”

“Não tem muito o que contar, meu pai que arranjou o noivado, eu me encontrei com Harry pouquíssimas vezes”

“Seja o pouco que for eu quero saber. Vamos vai ser divertido, conversar um pouco, beber um pouco de vinho”

.

.

.

E elas beberam vinho, praticamente uma garrafa inteira enquanto Myranda contava sobre as dezenas de moças com quem Harry se envolveu no passado, um pouco sobre Petyr, por um momento Myranda até mencionou o seu primeiro marido, mas desconversou rápido.

“Posso te fazer uma pergunta ?” Sansa disse.

“Claro”

“O seu pai. Na hora que ele veio nos parabenizar ele foi bem cortês comigo, mas ele passou direto pelo Harry, a maioria fez o contrario”

“Simples. Meu pai simpatizou com você, em compensação ele acha que Harry é um idiota”

“Isso é algo recente ?”

“Não, porque ?”

“Meu pai me contou que há algum tempo atrás houve alguma conversa quanto a possibilidade de um noivado entre vocês dois”

“Conversa é um termo bem abrangente pra se usar, meu pai pediu e a velha amarga que a tia dele é não me achou a altura do precioso Harry dela”

“Certo, o que eu não entendo é porque seu pai tentaria te casar com alguém que ele considera um idiota”

“Porque eu queria. O nosso Harry aparentemente é bom na cama, tem alguma chance de caso o pior aconteça com o pequeno Lorde Robert que ele acabe como Senhor do Vale, e também a marca no meu corpo tem o nome Harrold”

A expressão de Sansa deve ter mostrado o seu choque com a última revelação. Porque Myranda logo disse :

“O que ? Você não acredita em mim ?”

Quando Sansa continuou sem responder Randa riu, e com um puxão levantou a saia de seu vestido mostrando claramente escrito no joelho o nome Harrold.

“Satisfeita ?”

“Randa eu....eu sinto muito”

“Pelo que ?”

“Por dançar com ele no seu aniversario, e falar sobre ele com você, eu não sabia, eu assumi que a sua marca fosse o nome do seu primeiro marido”

“Não, ele tinha o nome da sua falecida esposa, eu casei sem nenhum nome marcado. Alayne não olhe assim, você me conhece, amor não e tão importante assim pra mim, e ele era divertido, muito bom na cama, bem não na ultima vez obviamente... E de qualquer maneira Harrold é um nome razoavelmente comum, não tem nenhuma garantia que seja mesmo o nosso Harry aqui do Vale”

“Você perguntou pra ele se-“

“Ele não tem uma marca”

“Você tem certeza ?”

“Harry Hardyng é bem rodado, se houvesse o nome de alguém escrito no corpo dele muitas garotas saberiam, e muitas delas falariam, especialmente se fosse o meu, seria uma fofoca boa demais pra não se espalhar”

Myranda sorriu, mas Sansa imaginou que ela não sorriria quando ela descobrisse a verdade, ou pelo menos não de verdade, ao saber que ela tinha sido aceita como noiva para Harry por ser herdeira de uma das grandes casas de Westeros, não apenas uma bastarda que deu sorte de um senhor nobre se encantar por ela. O dia em que ela se casasse com Harry seria o dia que ela recuperaria seu nome, ela ganharia uma coroa e um exército, seria o começo da sua jornada de volta a Winterfell. Analisando racionalmente uma amizade e um amor a perder em troca de tudo aquilo parecia pouco, ou pelo devia parecer.

“Eu acho que eu preciso de mais vinho” Sansa disse.

“Eu também” Myranda disse abrindo mais uma garrafa.


	8. Oito

Os planos de Mya incluíam dormir assim que ela chegasse no Ninho da Águia, o frio tinha deixado suas mulas mais lentas e ela demorara bem mais tempo para fazer a subida do que o normal. Mas assim que ela colocou suas mulas nos estábulos ela percebeu que além dos animais também estavam lá presentes duas garotas que ela conhecia muito bem, e ela nem precisou chegar perto para perceber que as duas tinham consumido uma quantidade bem grande álcool.

“O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ?” Mya disse.

“Alayne queria te ver assim que você chegasse” Myranda respondeu.

“Eu assumo que vocês duas já estavam bêbadas quando essa idéia genial foi proposta ?”

“Assumiu corretamente”

“Você devia ter levado ela pra cama ao invés disso”

“Não obrigada, ela fofa mas não é o meu tipo”

“Eu quis falar levar pra cama pra dormir. Sete infernos Randa você é a mais velha, você devia cuidar melhor dela”

“Ela não é um bebê, ela bebeu porque ela quis”

Alayne assentiu com a cabeça.

“Certo. Agora vocês me viram eu vou levar vocês pros seus quartos, okay ?”

O quarto de Myranda era o mais perto dos estábulos, então foram lá que elas pararam primeiro, as duas se deitaram na cama enquanto Mya pegou as garrafas vazias e as escondeu debaixo da cama, Lorde Nestor Royce costumava ser bem liberal quanto ao comportamento de sua filha, mas até mesmo ele provavelmente teria algumas coisas a dizer caso chegasse pela manhã e encontrasse o quarto de Randa naquele estado.

Alayne parecia estar quase dormindo quando Mya acabou.

“Oi” ela disse.

“Você quer ficar aqui com a Randa, ou quer que eu te leve pro seu quarto ?”

“Eu quero ir com você. Eu posso ir com você, eu sou uma dama eu posso me controlar”

“O que ela quer dizer com isso ?” Mya perguntou para Myranda.

“Eu não tenho idéia, ela ta dizendo um monte de coisas sem nexo pela última hora, algumas são bem divertidas e interessantes, quem sabe na sua viagem ela diga algo interessante pra você também” Myranda disse rindo.

Quando elas chegaram no quarto de Alayne, Mya pegou um pouco de água de uma jarra que estava sob a cômoda e deu um copo para Alayne.

“Beba” ela disse.

“Porque ?” ela disse já bebendo.

“Beber água é bom no seu estado, diminui as chances de você acordar sem uma dor de cabeça monstruosa”

“Eu não sabia disso”

“Agora você sabe. Então essa foi a primeira vez que você ficou bêbada ?”

“Não. Não. Teve outra vez e foi pior. A Rainha me deu vinho e todos me pediram pra falar o que aconteceu na beirada do rio, mas eu estava com medo então eu menti e a Lady morreu, eu amava ela tanto, ela era muito bonita e gentil, como você mas em uma maneira diferente, você é uma pessoa Mya, ela sabia como pegar luvas com a boca dela pra mim. E depois disso tudo ficou pior, tudo”

“Você definitivamente bebeu demais”

Mya sorriu e esperava que Alayne sorrisse de volta como ela tinha o habito de fazer, mas ao invés disso a garota olhou para baixo parecendo triste e disse bem baixinho :

“Você é boa demais pra mim, eu não te mereço”

“É claro que você merece, a sua amizade me trouxe muita alegria nesses últimos meses”

“Não era a isto que eu estava me referind...hum...eu devia dormir. Eu realmente devia dormir. Eu sou uma dama eu posso, eu posso, eu não posso me controlar”

E antes que Mya pudesse pensar no que dizer os lábios de Alayne estavam nos dela. Tecnicamente era um beijo bem casto, apenas lábios e sem língua, e os lábios de Alayne eram tão mácios e delicados quanto eles pareciam ser, mas de uma maneira que ela não entendia Mya podia sentir um pouco de fome naquele beijo. Embora ela não tivesse certeza se essa sensação vinha de Alayne ou dela mesma.

Assim que o beijo acabou Alayne caiu na cama, fechou seus olhos e dormiu imediatamente deixando ao seu lado uma muito acordada e muito confusa Mya Stone.


End file.
